Hiroie Kikkawa
Hiroie Kikkawa is Motonari's grandson and one of the many generals who won fame during Hideyoshi's failed Korean Campaign. He is best known for allegedly predicting the defeat of the Western Army and secretly negotiating a ceasefire with Nagamasa Kuroda. Present at the Battle of Sekigahara, he did nothing and famously said that he was going to eat his lunch for the rest of the day. In Saihai no Yukue, his height is 180 cm (close to 5'11") and he is 38 years old. He cooks as a hobby and his favorite food is shrimp. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2, Kikkawa is stationed at Mt. Nangu with Hidemoto Mori. He curses that he would join Ieyasu if Ekei wasn't with him. If Ekei is defeated, Kikkawa and Mori will defect to the Tokugawa. In Yukimura and Motochika's versions of the stage, Kikkawa will actively take part of the battle under the Eastern Army's standard along with Hidemoto. If the player fights for the Western Army and moves close to Hidemoto or Hiroie, they will defect, even if Ekei is still alive. In Mitsunari Ishida and Ginchiyo Tachibana's dream stages, he will turn against the Western Army along with Hidemoto and Hideaki Kobayakawa. The Xtreme Legends expansion has him he appear in the north-west during Motochika's first stage at Shikoku; Kikkawa's defeat triggers the mission to capture the north cannon fort. In the sequel, Kikkawa along the rest of the Western turncoats participate as loyal allies in the siege of Fushimi Castle. However, at Sekigahara he resumes his role as a traitor. When Hidemoto charges for the Eastern Army, he will defect. Alternatively, he will act loyally in the Eastern scenario for the sake of difficulty. The Western Army's side of Sekigahara in the fourth installment has Hiroie refusing to advance, stating that his men are busy eating lunch. In response, the army turns on him to open the path for reinforcements. Throughout the expansion, his betrayal and loyalty in Sekigahara shifts between the different stories. In Clash of Wills and Bonds of Fealty, Hiroie will initially stall the Mōri, but will advance for the Western Army when Yoshitsugu defeats Hideaki. The Tides of Fate scenario has Yoshitsugu see through Hideaki's planned betrayal, preventing it from chaining with Hiroie's revolt by arriving at the Mōri's garrison. He retains his historical role in the Visions of Hope scenario by not mobilizing or engaging the enemy forces. Alternatively, if Sakon does not have Mitsunari on his team, he can personally convince the Mōri to advance. In the Trials of Trust story, Hiroie remains loyal and will advance towards the Eastern Army's main camp in conjunction with the Shimazu. The Friends and Rivals story has him quietly withdraw from the battle with the Mōri troops. Kessen Before the Battle of Sekigahara in Kessen, Kikkawa contacts Naga and promises to defect. He becomes one of Hidemoto's advisors during the battle and tries to convince his lord to join the East. Players who choose to play the Western Army will never see him accept their orders, even if they win Sekigahara. Players who are in the Eastern Army will be able to command Hiroie and possibly Hidemoto. Saihai no Yukue Kikkawa is a domineering and rude general who is assigned to guard Hidemoto in Saihai no Yukue. Taller than either of his companions and armed with yakuza-like slang, he abuses his stature to intimidate them to not move. Hatsu reveals to Mitsunari that he has already defected to Ieyasu and is the one responsible for Hidemoto's inaction. While Mitsunari personally heads towards Hidemoto, Kikkawa is assassinated by the kunoichi. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi Hiroie is Motoharu Kikkawa's only son in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi who was born after the fall of the Ouchi family. Players don't get to see his historical childhood name in the game, as his parents have already decided on the name "Hiroie" since his birth. As a child, he mirrors his father's appearance and recklessness. Headstrong in his desires to avoid his studies, Hiroie frowns at the thought of learning and would rather spend his days training with his father. Motoharu's wife at first finds her son's resemblance to her husband adorable, but she begins to worry when his rebellious nature continues. Asked by her to impart some advice, Motonari chides his grandson to focus on being scholarly. By doing so, the child can then become an heir truly worthy of protecting those dear to him. Taking his grandfather's words of wisdom to heart, Hiroie spends his time balancing between training and studying with the hopes of someday proving himself in battle. After Terumoto establishes his stance in the capital, his father is wounded by a mysterious assailant. Rushing to his father's side, Hiroie is relieved to see his father's wound is not fatal. Even so, Motoharu is not in any shape to fight on the field. Quelling his son's wish to avenge him, Motoharu gives his son permission to take his place beside Terumoto. Hiroie hurries to Terumoto's side and proudly acts as an ally unit in the last two chapters of the game. Voice Actors *Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Troy Baker - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Kirby Morrow - Kessen (English) *Taiki Matsuno - Kessen (Japanese) *Shigeru Nakahara - Nioh Quotes *"Sorry, but my men are currently taking their meal. The Mōri are unable to advance at the current time." *"Thinking? Hahahaha... I don't imagine you would be thinking about betraying the Toyotomi family now would you, my lord?" :"Wha?! Uh..." :"A nephew of our late lord Taiko shouldn't... entertain such thoughts." ::~~Kikkawa and Kobayakawa; Kessen Historical Information Gallery Hiroie_Kikkawa_(1MSW).png|100man-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Hiroie Kikkawa (1MNA).png|100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Hiroie Kikkawa (NA201X).png|Nobunaga no Yabou 201X portrait Hiroie-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Kyakawa Hiroie in Samurai Cats Hiroie Kikkawa 2 (SC).png|Alternate portrait Hiroie Kikkawa (KSN).png|Kessen screenshot Chikainosanyaprofiles-hiroie.jpg|Chikai no Sanshi portraits Hiroie Kikkawa (NOKS).png|Nioh ～Kiniro no Samurai～ appearance Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters